1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security locks, and more particularly to a security lock for inhibiting the movement of an arm of a machine relative to a second arm of the machine to prevent unauthorized use and/or theft thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
The known prior art is replete with security locks for use as anti-theft devices and to prevent unauthorized use of road vehicles, aircraft and various other types of machinery. Numerous forms of automobile security devices exist which prevent operation of the vehicle by various methods. One such form is exemplified by Zaidener, U.S. Pat No. 3,245,239 and Farrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,435, which disclose a locking device which fits over the steering wheel and hooks to the brake pedal. Another form is exemplified by Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,769, in which a tubular member is engaged to the rim of a steering wheel to inhibit rotation.
Similar devices exist for aircraft, as disclosed by Russ et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,539, in which a telescoping rod connected to a pair of retaining members attaches to the control yoke and rudder pedals to thereby prevent operation.
Also, locking devices exist for various types of machinery. One such device is disclosed by Witchey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,590, for use with a Bobcat(trademark)-type vehicle, which attaches at each end of the driver""s cage in order to prevent unauthorized use.
Additionally, locking devices exist for vehicles having handlebars, such as motorcycles, wave runners and jet skis. Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,771, exemplifies one such device, wherein a pair of tubular members is placed over the ends of the handlebar and the pair of tubular members are connected by a telescoping rod to prevent operation of the vehicle.
All-terrain vehicles, or ATV""s, represent a further application for security locks. One type of security device for use with ATV""s involves securing the ATV to a fixed point, such as a trailer. Another type of device, as exemplified by Thering, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,839, discloses a device which attaches to the rims of the wheels of the ATV, thus preventing operation. Still another type of device is exemplified by Dewey, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 830,068, wherein a pair of clamps are placed over the handlebar and the control level and joined in such a manner as to prevent the use of the control lever.
The device of the present invention is distinguishable from the prior art in that the present invention incorporates two pairs of hooks, wherein the first hook in each of the pair of hooks is opposed to the second hook by one hundred and eighty degrees and further, the opening of the first hook is oriented upward and the opening of the second hook is oriented downward. Additionally, the telescopic length of the device of the present invention, as well as the axial alignment along the longitudinal axis of the shafts, may be changed in order to engage arms of a machine of varying distance and axial alignments. These features allow for the device of the present invention to be used in a variety of applications where prior inventions could not. Notably, prior inventions are largely constrained by a design which engages two fixed points on a machine wherein the fixed points are substantially in the same axial alignment relative to each other.
Further, with respect to all-terrain vehicles, the device of the present invention further allows for a method of securing an ATV by engaging the handlebars with one of the pair of hooks and engaging a fixed point on the ATV, such as a luggage rack or similar point, with the second pair of hooks.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed. Thus a locking device and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking device that solves the above noted disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a locking device that will inhibit the movement of a control arm of a machine relative to a second arm thereby deterring theft and preventing unauthorized operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking device wherein each of two arms of the machine are engaged by each pair of opposed hooks on the ends of the main shaft body and telescopic shaft body and the device may be rotated to engage arms with distinct axial alignments relative to one another.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an anti theft device to secure an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) by preventing operation of the handlebar when the device is attached to the handlebar and a section of the ATV frame or attached structure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method of securing an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) by engaging the handlebars with one of the pair of hooks and engaging a fixed point on the ATV, such as a luggage rack or similar point, with the second pair of hooks.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device to secure a vehicle by preventing operation of a control wheel, which may be a steering wheel, when the device is attached to the control wheel and a brake or clutch lever.
Another still further object of this invention is to provide an anti-theft device to prevent unauthorized use of a machine by preventing operation of a control when the device is attached to a control lever of the machine moved to an extreme position and to another control lever, wherein the extreme position may be either with the two control levers in positions where they are closest to each other or furthest away.
These and other objects of this invention are accomplished generally speaking by a locking device which inhibits movement of an arm relative to a second arm. Thus, this locking device can be universally used in applications where one arm of a machine is operated relative to another arm on the same machine. A critical feature of the invention is that two sets of hook pairs positioned at the end of each shaft body are oriented such that the openings of the hooks are substantially one hundred and eighty degrees relative to the other hook in the pair, wherein the opening of the first hook in each hook pair is oriented towards the top edge of a hook base plate and the opening of the second hook is oriented towards to bottom edge of the hook base plate. Another critical feature of the invention is that the opening of the first hook of the first hook pair is substantially one hundred and eighty degrees relative to the opening of the first hook of the second hook pair and the opening of the second hook of the first hook pair is substantiality one hundred and eighty degrees relative to the opening of the second hook of the second hook pair thereby preventing the locking device from being removed from the control arms of a machine when the locking device operatively engages the control arms and a lock is operatively installed on the locking device. Yet another critical feature of the invention is the plurality of opposed apertures in the main shaft body and telescoping shaft body, which allow for numerous distance, axial, and radial locking situations.